Current software applications that enable the creation of presentations may structure workflow in such a way that users spend too much time on style rather than the substance of the messages to be communicated. For example, users may simply dump content onto slides rather than applying basic principles of visual design and storytelling. In addition, users may create a linear slide show that does not take into account in-depth information about related topics that may arise during the delivery of the presentation.